Non-volatile data storage devices, such as universal serial bus (USB) flash memory devices, embedded flash memory devices, or removable storage cards, have allowed for increased portability of data and software applications. Flash memory devices can enhance data storage density by storing multiple bits in each flash memory cell. For example, Multi-Level Cell (MLC) flash memory devices provide increased storage density by storing 2 bits per storage element, 3 bits per storage element, 4 bits per storage element, or more. Although increasing the number of bits per storage element and reducing device feature dimensions may increase a storage density of a memory device, a bit error rate of data stored at the memory device may also increase. For example, errors may be caused by cross-coupling effects between adjacent memory storage elements.
Further, some flash memory devices may reserve a portion of a memory for use as Single-Level Cell (SLC) storage elements, such as in a binary cache, while a remaining portion of the memory is used as MLC storage elements. In the memory devices having a binary cache, memory storage elements in the binary cache are cycled through more often than the remaining memory storage elements and wear out faster than the other memory storage elements, shortening the useful life of the flash memory device.